The present invention relates to a fluid pressure shock absorber.
In some fluid pressure shock absorbers, a damping force is generated by controlling a movement of fluid caused by a movement of a piston. The piston may be constituted of two piston bodies, and passages formed at the piston bodies may be in communication with each other to form fluid passages, and a resin sliding member may be attached around the piston bodies. (For example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Public Disclosure 2005-188602.)